


Question de confiance

by chonaku



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League: Doom
Genre: Communication, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affirmer que Batman n’a confiance en personne n’est pas juste. Du moins, c’est simplifier drastiquement les choses d’une manière grossière et guère plus intelligente que de mettre des gens dans des cases. Oui, Bruce a confiance, en un nombre réduit de personne, sinon, Clark ne connaitrait ni son nom, ni son visage, d’ailleurs, aucun ne l’aurait jamais su. Batman sait bien effacer les traces et les preuves, pourtant l’information reste là, bien à l’abri dans leur crâne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question de confiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



Affirmer que Batman n’a confiance en personne n’est pas juste. Du moins, c’est simplifier drastiquement les choses d’une manière grossière et guère plus intelligente que de mettre des gens dans des cases. Oui, Bruce a confiance, en un nombre réduit de personne, sinon, Clark ne connaitrait ni son nom, ni son visage, d’ailleurs, aucun ne l’aurait jamais su. Batman sait bien effacer les traces et les preuves, pourtant l’information reste là, bien à l’abri dans leur crâne.

Clark a confiance en tous n’est pas exact non plus. Il donnerait tout pour que Luthor puisse se reprendre, mais quand ce dernier s’égare à se prétendre changer, Superman ne peut s’empêcher de voir une entourloupe à venir, le plus souvent à raison. Il en est de même d’autres ennemis, même s’il voudrait que tous aient la possibilité d’une seconde chance, voire d’une troisième. Avec des pouvoirs inimaginables, il sait bien qu’une erreur est si vite arrivée. 

« C’est différent, commence Bruce. Il y a un gouffre entre exploser par erreur ta voiture et se servir d’une super-force pour tuer chaque personne que tu croises avec un maximum de sang. Ou un plan plus subtil avec un de tes pouvoirs. »

Le ton est sec et distant. Pendant une seconde, une demi-seconde, Clark se demande si Bruce a envisagé la chose. Il regarde ses mains et détourne le regard. Enfant, il avait du mal à supporter de tuer des bêtes, même pour se nourrir. Encore maintenant, ce n’est pas une tâche qu’il aimerait faire. Alors tuer des hommes...

« C’est vrai. Cependant, je pense qu’il est facile de s’égarer... »

Il s’arrête là, quand il se rend compte de l’énormité de ce qu’il vient de dire, du regard de Bruce sur lui, plus Batman qu’il y a deux minutes, de sa propre maladresse.

Il est une espèce d’entende tacite entre ceux qui savent. La situation toujours plus problématique de Gotham n’est pas un tabou en soi, mais chacun considère qu’il faut être prudent quand on l’évoque ou éviter de dire ce genre d’ineptie qui porte une charge de sens différente pour Bruce, plus que quiconque d’autres.

« Un de mes amis a été défiguré pour servir la justice, maintenant, il s’est reconverti dans le crime avec un problème de dédoublement de personnalité. Un de mes ennemis a considéré que pour venger sa femme, il devait tuer, puis il s’est pratiquement tuer pour la rejoindre. Un autre était un de mes anciens employés qui n’a trouvé aucun autre moyen pour parler à la femme de ses rêves que provoquer un contrôle mental sur sa personne. Sans parler des autres qui sont tout aussi atteint ou trop extrémistes pour reconsidérer leurs actions. »

Clark ne sait pas ce qui est le pire, le regard pesant ou les faits qui s’enchainent avec une pure froideur.

« Je pense que je sais une ou deux choses sur la facilité de s’égarer, Superman. » déclare finalement Batman.

« Je sais. C’est pour cela que tu as voulu une porte de sortie, au cas où nous irions du mauvais côté. »

Pendant un instant, la bouche de Bruce se crispe et Clark ne sait plus comment lire le visage de son ami.

« Si je ne t’aurais pas cru dans ton bon droit, je ne t’aurais jamais offert de kryptonite.

\- Si je vous avais cru incapable de faire le bien ou si facilement instable, je ne vous aurais jamais rejoint. Et la Ligue n’aurait pas duré plus d’une semaine. »

Avec le ton utilisé, Clark comprends ‘ je serais devenu votre adversaire’.

« Et tu nous as rejoints.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et si tu virais du mauvais côté, tu nous fais assez confiance pour t’arrêter. Est-ce que ce n’est pas une histoire des deux forces qui s’annulent ?

\- Penses-y plutôt comme « si ce n’est pas vous, qui le fera ? » boy-scout.

\- Tes ennemis seraient si heureux de te voir dans leur camp, détective ?

\- Certains en seraient capables si cela signifie que je ne contrecarre plus leur plan. Ce qui ne vous laisse guère de choix en matière de porte de sortie.

\- Et Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, tu penses qu’ils te suivront ?

\- Si je tourne autrement, sur qui compter pour prendre soin d’eux sinon vous ? Dans le cas où ils soient encore vivants. » 

Pendant un instant, Clark reste silencieux.

« Je sais que tu as peur que leur mort risque de...

\- Superman. Ce n’est pas un risque. C’est une certitude, annonce avec plus de froideur Bruce. S’il leur arrive quelque chose, il n’y a rien qui ne pourra m’arrêter, mis à part la règle. Rien. Et si jamais les circonstances s’y prêtent, cela ne suffira pas.

\- Tu penses au Joker ?

\- ... C’est probable, oui, dit Bruce d’un air sombre. Il est devenu plus violent avec le temps. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait se produire. »

Pour Gotham ou pour toi, Bruce, dis-moi ? songe Clark. Ou alors, ce sont les membres de ta nouvelle famille qui t’inquiètent au point que tu songes que ta règle ne sera plus assez pour contenir ta rage ?

Ce sont des mots que Clark ne prononce pas. Connaitre les points sensibles de quelqu’un signifie aussi savoir quand ne pas y toucher, d’autant plus quand il s’agit de Bruce, masqué ou non. Sans craindre de réprimande, il pose une main sur l’épaule du justicier.

« Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. Au pire, nous serons là. »

Il y a une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de Bruce, un instant, comme deux émotions contraires, puis, finalement, un demi-sourire.

« Certains jours, je le crois aussi, confesse-il. D’autres, j’en suis persuadé. »

Le sourire que lui donne Clark est lumineux.


End file.
